


haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Caught, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, a lil bit of angst, lmao idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-09-08
Updated: 1950-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh's first time started off great until they realised that they didn't lock the door... whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

josh and tyler were sat on the bed. 'so... s-should we start?' tyler shakily said. josh gives him a quick, sweet kiss. 'yeah, let's do it... i got the stuff we need, wait a sec.' he leans over and grabs a little paper bag. he pulls out some condoms and cherry lube. 'cherry? so romantic, josh!' tyler says, cutely giggling. josh pretends to look offended and says 'you don't know how awkward it is to buy this shit- i just grabbed the first things i saw!' josh, now blushing, leans over and places his hand on tyler's crotch. 'jo-joshie!' he starts rubbing tyler's now obvious bulge and tyler starts whining 'pleaseee, just touch me more-ah' josh pushes his boyfriend down and quickly pulls tyler's pants and boxers off, revealing a beautiful hard cock. 'is my pretty little slut getting hard for me? you want me to touch you?' josh says, his vouce dripping with lust. 'pleASE josh, just do anything, make me feel good, mmph!' tyler is squirming around now, but he stiffens when josh suddenly licks his tip. he lets out a huge moan and josh takes this as a sign to carry on. he takes more of tyler, trying his hardest not to choke. they both moan, almost pornographically and tyler bucks his hips up, pulling on josh's red hair. 'sir, please, yes, agh, im gonna-' tyler lets out his loudest moan yet and comes- the feeling was indescribable, just pure ecstacy. josh savors the salty taste of tyler and pulls off of his dick with a pop. a slight stream of white ran down his chin. 'sir, huh? well, baby boy, look' josh says, signalling towards his huge boner. 'can you take care of this problem here, baby?' tyler happily nods, his throat feeling raw after all that moaning. he unzips josh's too tight pants and gets above him. 'i'm gonna r-ride you, kay?' josh grabs the lube and condoms and needily says 'okay, just put these on me, quick, just ride me as soon as you can, pleasee!' tyler rolls on the condom with shaking hands and squirts on some lube. he quickly hovers over the groaning mess of his boyfriend and slowly lowers down. it burned but soon the pleasure hit. they both let out small screams. tyler got halfway down and suddenly slammed down. he stayed there a few seconds, getting used to the strange feeling. 'okay, now move, baby boy' josh tried to say, but all that came out were desperate moans. tyler took the hint and started moving up and down. soon, he hit that spot and let out a sweet, high pitched moan. it was like music to joshs ears and then tyler started slamming as fast as he could. the sound of sweet moans and skin on skin filled the room, and just as they were about to come, the door opened. oh fuck. the lock.  
'josh, ty, dinners ready- wHAT THE? oKay i am gonna leave you two alone now, oh gOD'  
josh's mum ran downstairs as quick as she could.  
as if the boys werent blushing enough...  
they heard josh's dad shout 'FAMILY DISCUSSION AFTER DINNER!' and they wanted to disappear there and then. they awkwardly got changed again and tyler quietly said 'well... round two later?' and josh let out a small giggle and says 'sure babe, but this time we should probably lock the door.' tyler agreed and they shared a kiss before walking downstairs, totally dreading what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner, somebody catch my breath
> 
> i have literally never ever written smut before (well, i dont think my crack fic counted lmao)  
> sorry bout that but i hope you enjoyed ;))


End file.
